diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Enai/Tagebuch
14.Tag des vierten Monats, Ich zittere am ganzen Körper als ich mich heimlich in sein Zimmer schleiche und wie ein Einbrecher mir Zugang verschaffe. Niemand ist dort den ich Rechenschaft ablegen muss,vorerst..ich bin erleichtert, ein klein wenig besorg,hat der "Graue" auch von Ihn erfahren, war ich nicht vorsichtig genug? Nein das kann nicht sein,sicher hat er nur ein Geschäft zu erledigen.ich sollte schlafen mich ausruhen und mir Gedanken machen wie ich die nächsten Tage Plane,wie ich meine Flucht organisieren kann. Denke rational..Gold,Kleidung..ein neues Erscheinungsbild erschaffen.Du darfst nicht mehr auffallen.Die Enai die jeder kennt muss vergessen werden..ausgelöscht,als wäre sie nie ... gewesen.. 15.Tag des vierten Monats Ich schlafe nicht gut aber dafür lange..immer wieder bin ich wach geworden durch kleinere Geräusche.Es ist spät als ich etwas höre,ein Schlüssel was sich im Schloß dreht,er ist es also brauche ich keine Angst haben entdeckt zu werden,meine Hand gleiten vom Dolch weg ,ich sehe ruhig zu Tür. Er hat mich gar nicht bemerkt,wie unvorsichtig,ehe ich ihn anspreche.Mein Blick gleitet über ihn..ich zucke zusammen er sieht aus wie der Tot selber..Vergessen sind vorerst meine Sorgen. Wir reden lange,ohne diesmal zu streiten oder das uns Mißverständnisse im Weg sind..es tut gut..und was danach passierte ebenso.. Ich ziehe mich an und mache mich bereit jemand anderes zu werden,wie wäre es ..Blond zu sein wie Rakel..die Unschuldige zu spielen so wie Sie es vorspielt,oder doch auch ist?! Oder schwarz wie Kerris?..Die dunkel Seite hervorheben..ich denke das ist es.Schwarzhaarige laufen so viele herum..so werde ich nicht auffallen.Und so komme ich zurück..und wieder ist er nicht da. Ich sollte besorgt sein doch bin ich es nicht,er wird wissen was er macht.Vielleicht kann er mir doch gewisse Kontakte ermöglichen und meine Flucht hier beschleunigen. 17.Tag des vierten Monats Die letzten Tage waren alle gleich..Heimliche Blicke und ja nicht auffallen wenn wir doch zusammen in der Öffentlichkeit waren.Es kam kein brauchbarer Kontakt zustande also will ich mich später selber aufmachen und mir diese "Zuflucht" ansehen.Vielleicht bekomme ich dort etwas heraus. Es vergehen doch einige Stunden ehe ich mich aufraffe das gemütliche Zimmer gegen den "Abschaum" einzutauschen.lange ist es her das ich auf nackten Stein schlafen musste.Ich bin verweichlicht. Und doch klettere ich auf die Mauer und gehe hinauf,lasse nicht durchsickern auch nur einen hier zu erkennen,ehe mich dieser Kater anspricht,schon fast war ich im Begriff zu gehen. Er ist ein nicht zu durchschauender Kerl, versucht erstmal seine Charmante Ader raus zu lassen was aber bei mir abperlt wie lästiger Schmutz,ich habe nicht vor mich anzubiedern...entweder Sie passen sich mir an oder aber ich gehe wieder.Scheinbar muss ich das wohl deutlich rüber gebracht haben...Ob es gut ist? ..was Interessiert es mich...! 19.Tag des vierten Monats Ich muss weg hier,die Zuflucht ist ein Ort wo ich nicht bleiben kann.Von Tag zu Tag werde ich nervöser ob mich nicht doch jemand hier sucht.Ich passe nicht hier her zu unterschiedlich sind die Leute dort und ich hier.Zu lange bin ich raus das ich mich nocheinmal einfinden könnte das Leben zu leben wie die Leute es hier machen.Ich verachte mich auf einer Art dafür,aber ich bin nicht mehr der Abschaum der Gesellschaft,für niemanden verbiege ich mich..Die Tage haben mir gezeigt das ich nicht ruhen und Abwarten kann,ich muss es selbst in die Hand nehmen. Ein letzter Blick,eine kaum wahrnehmbare Berührung und ich gehe,blicke nicht zurück,es bringt Unglück..Schnell sind einige Sachen besorgt die ich brauche..ich hörte das "er" sich in Silberwald aufhält.Es hat mich ein kleines Vermögen gekostet,fast mein ganzens Erspartes..verdammt,aber es muss reichen..Der Gyrocopter den ich mir "besorgte" war nicht im guten Zustand und so musste ich im Arathiehochland Notlanden.Gut das ich immer ein Fallschirm bei sowas mit habe,Gnome und Ihre Technik sind immer etwas Unstet.Aber es war auch eine Fügung des Lichts,denn dort erfuhr ich das "der Graue" sich hier nieder gelassen hat.Ein Steckbrief der in der "Zuflucht" aushing zeigte sein Gesicht.Und so machte ich mich von dort aus ihn weiter zu suchen. 22. Tag des vierten Monats.. Nun sitze ich hier und beobachte..Tag ein Tag aus...sie kommen und gehen..und langsam aber sicher schwinden meine Vorräte.Immer wieder überprüfe ich des Nachts meine Phiolen ..Argons Trauer..eine gute Sache um jemanden um den Verstand zu bringen..es hat lange gedauert die Zutaten auch hier zu finden und mein provisorisches Labor,eine Höhle versteckt in der kleinen Bucht, war nicht wirklich eins..ich hoffe es hat die Wirkung die es haben soll..das Kleinvieh was sich hier rumtreibt hat es nicht getötet aber die Wirkung war überzeugend..heute Nacht werde ich mein ersten Versuch starten Ihm das Zeug unter zu mischen..ich muss mich von meiner Angst befreien...er soll leiden so wie ich gelitten habe.. Ein Teelöffel würde ausreichen für eine normal große Person,was ist wenn ich nur dreiviertel davon nehme aber dieses über mehrere Tage?..Argons Trauer bringt die Gefühlswelt durcheinander..eine Überdosierung kann zu Depressionen führen,genau das was ich erreichen will..Ihm den Wahnsinn nahe bringen... 23.Tag des vierten Monats.. Ich habe nur zwei Stunden geschlafen ehe ich wach geworden bin.Ein Glück das ich gerade den Wachwechsel mitbekommen hatte,diese dumpen Männer..ich habe mich fast Unsichtbar gemacht bin eins geworden mit den Schatten und konnte mich so unter Deck schleichen.Da liegt er nun vor mir,sein Gesicht ein Zerrbild meiner Angst so ruhig,sein Atem geht gleichmäßig und die Geräusche die er macht hören sich an als würden Oger Bäume einfach mit den Händen abknicken.Er schafft es immer noch..Die Angst kricht wie ein Wurm durch mich, will wieder obsiegen ehe ich mich schüttel und sie so versuche loszuwerden.Es funktioniert nicht wirklich doch zögern bedeutet erwischt werden und das hatte ich nicht vor.So leise wie es mir möglich ist schleiche ich durch die Kajüte wende mich bewusst von ihn ab und hole die kleine Phiole hervor mit der Mixtur,ich mische Sie unter seinem Konfekt was er wie ich hoffe immer noch verputzt.Wenn er seine Gewohnheit nicht geändert hat wird er jeden Tag nur eines zu sich nehmen..7 sind noch in der Schachtel..7 Tage die für mich arbeiten..7 Tage den ich mein Ziel näher komme,nun heißt es nur noch abwarten. 27.Tag des vierten Monats.. Mehr durch Glück als durch wahres können bin ich vom Schiff runter gekommen.Wären seine Männer nur etwas wachsamer gewesen hätten sie mich bemerkt.Ich hoffe die Menge die ich unter seinem Konfekt mischen konnte hat gereicht..es war nicht mehr wie ein halben Teelöffel,viel mehr und es würde auffallen..es muss reichen.. Der morgen danach war schrecklich..ich hatte Träume von meinem Scheitern..wie er mich..erwischt..sein Gesicht was mich anstarrt ..mich verfolg. Seine Mannschaft wird schon misstrauisch..es wirkt..langsamer und nicht so stark wie ich dachte..aber egal..Ich schleiche mich des Nachts,da ich eh nicht schlafen kann an Bord,lege Dinge woanders hin..mache unordnung...verbreite Chaos..und alles deutet auf ihn hin.. Es ist gut..es geht runter wie Balsam ihn so zu sehen..,sein gehetzten Blick wie er sich immer wieder nervös umsieht...es beruhigt mich die wenigen Momente wo meine Lider sich nicht schließen. ..immer ist es da wenn ich die Augen schließe.Und ich schlafe kaum noch,spüre die Müdigkeit durch meine Knochen,jedes blinzeln ist anstrengend..jedesmal bleiben die Lider länger unten und ich sehe sein Gesicht höre sein keuchenden Atem,spüre es fast nah an mir bevor ich erschreckt die Augen aufreiße..werde ich vielleicht ebenso wahnsinnig? Ich muss schlafen...egal wie..ich will nicht scheitern...drei Tage noch..drei Tage die ich aushaaren will bevor ich ihn ...ein kaltes lächeln stiehlt sich auf mein Gesicht,daß erste nach langer Zeit wieder...bald..bald ist es soweit... 30.Tag des vierten Monats.. Ich bin nur noch ein Schatten meiner selbst,die schlaflosen Nächte ..zwischendurch weg dämmern wenn es mich doch übermannt erschreckt hochfahren,es fordert seinen Tribut.Ich zittere ,übermüdet,kraftlos und gepeinigt durch seine Nähe..was mache ich hier überhaupt? Ich sollte verschwinden .... habe gesagt nur Informationen beschaffen ,er sorgt sich bestimmt schon. Aber der Plan ist so.. genial es muss klappen ich kann mir die Gelegenheit nicht durch die Finger gleiten lassen..heute Nacht ist die letzte..er hat es geschluckt..das letzte Stück..selber ist er depressiv..und dann wieder..Himmel hoch jauchzend..seine Männer sind Unsicher ob es sich noch weiter lohnt bei ihm zu bleiben..ich höre die Gespräche des Nachts wenn ich mich wieder aufs Deck geschlichen habe...Ich werde mich auch diese Nacht wieder an Bord schleichen..Heute Nacht werde ich dem ein Ende bereiten...Einer wird den nächsten Morgen nur noch erleben..er oder ich.. 30 Tag des fünften Monats. Ist es schon ein Monat her? Ich lebe..aber wie?..Benutzte Ware lässt sich selten reparieren..so auch mich nicht....Er hat mich gerettet,scheinbar..gedacht wenn er ihn tötet werde ich frei sein..Zu welchem Preis? Es war nicht gut,weder für mich noch für ihn.Beide haben wir in diesen einem Monat ein Wandel durchzogen der weder geplant noch vorhersehbar war. Er sagte einst etwas zu mir....Ich tat es nie.. Seine Augen sehen mich nicht an..sein Blick gleitet zur Seite..fort von mir...Egal was er sagt...egal wie sehr ich seine Worte glauben schenken mag...Ich begreife es..vorbei.. Es hat den gleichen Effekt als hätte er getan worum er mich bat es zu tun. Ich sollte die Stadt verlassen..alles hinter mir lassen was mich..halten könnte..Noch nie fiel mir ein Schritt so schwer..wie dieser..als ich mich umdrehte und ging..ich..schleppte mich fort..bis ich rannte..geradezu floh..aus Angst das zu hören was ich sah .... Und mit jedem Schritt verlor ich mich selber,Stück für Stück brach etwas entzwei,mit jedem Atemzug kam die Mauer zurück..und ganz am Ende..War Sie wieder da. Komm nicht zurück..komm nie zurück..ich werde warten..immer......ich lass dich ziehen.. 31.Tag des fünften Monats. Sie traf mich in der Taverne am frühen Mittag und überreichte mir den Rucksack,die wenigen Habseligkeiten die ich noch hatte.Kalt und berechnend sah ich Sie an und wusste ich brauchte nicht nachsehen ob alles da war,sie hatte viel zu viel Angst. Auf perfider Weise genoss ich ihre Angst und Gier in ihren Augen als ich die Münzen auf den Tisch legte und das kleinen Fragen und bezahlen Spiel spielte. Die Antworten gefielen mir nicht,aber was solls.Ich werde meinen Weg gehen,alles ist besser wie das was ich die Nacht durchmachte.Morgens traf ich einen Mann,es war..das was ich wollte und brauchte und er besaß es.Kostspielig war es aber erfüllte seinen Zweck. Ich muss mich darum kümmern mich dieser Uldum-Expedition anzuschließen,es wird Gold bringen..sicherlich..Ein neues Ziel vor Augen werde ich ausharren,die Nachricht ist hinterlassen..Ich werde meinen Weg gehen.. Der Fluss fließt..langsam und stetig und ich gleite mit dem Strom....Niemand hält mich auf,keiner steht mir im Weg.. 1. Tag des sechsten Monats. Nachmittags traf ich den "Denker"...er hatte meine Nachricht erhalten die ich schrieb,nur kurz verweilte er in der Stadt um mich zu treffen,Details zu klären wie,ich erschaudere,ja wie was..wie ich mich jemanden anderes anschließe um zu vergessen..mich in ein unbestimmtes Abenteuer stürze ohne zu wissen wie es ausgeht..Ich schiebe den Gedanken beiseite und versuche mich auf das Gespräch zu konzentrieren.Er muss noch etwas erledigen und dann können wir aufbrechen.Also werde ich weiter warten,versuchen etwas Gold zu "besorgen" um fort zu gehen. Ich bin abends zum Hafen gegangen in der Hoffnung dort etwas zu finden und stockte..der Markt er würde da sein..also führten mich meine Schritte wieder weg.Fahrig strich ich mir über die Arme und nur ein geübter Blick würde mein Zittern in den Fingern bemerken. Morgen..morgen ist auch noch ein Tag,heute Nacht ist es wichtiger eine Unterkunft zu finden wo ich bleiben kann. Ein Schritt nach den anderen..heute wird es noch reichen. Konzentriere dich was ist,nicht was war oder sein kann..kein Platz dafür..denke an das Hafenbecken..ein gutes Grab..still ,tief und dunkel .. 5.Tag des sechsten Monats Ich träume..Ich stehe vor einem Abgrund lass mich ,die Arme weit von mir gestreckt, nach vorne fallen.Ganz langsam neigt sich mein Körper nach vorne,..ich schwebe mehr das ich falle..schließe die Augen und schreie meine Seelenqual hinaus.. Erschrocken wachte ich auf und zittrig greifen meine Hände in die Tasche und ziehen das Kraut hervor,verflucht wieso verfehlt es die Wirkung,wieso träume ich obwohl ich es nicht sollte...Ich packe es wieder weg und mache mich auf mir etwas zu essen zu besorgen. Dort am Steg trat er plötzlich hinter mich und reichte mir ein Beutel,ich öffnete ihn und musste schlucken. Ich habe es getan,verdammt.....es ist besser so..meine Art zu zeigen das ich aktzeptiere..Annehme das es nicht sein kann und auch nie mehr sein wird.Ich schlug ihn..stieß ihn weg und damit es auch wirklich ankam trat ich ihn dorthin wo es wirklich weh tat..Es wird ihm leichter fallen die Zeit zu überstehen ..,brennt sich ein um sicher zu gehen das er niemals wanken muss..lässt ihn vielleicht vergessen... Ich entzünde ein Feuer und lege den Beutel hinein.. der Grashalm wird in der Asche vergehen....nichts wird darauf schließen lassen das ich weiß wieso... Die Augen sind die Spiegeln der Seele,was wird man bei mir sehen....Leere ...Dunkelheit .........ich lass mir nicht mehr in meine Seele sehen,verdränge es..mit allen Mitteln,ja..mit allen..auch mit denen die dafür nicht gedacht sind.. Ich streute die Asche ins Hafenbecken und lächelte kalt..straffte mich,streckte mein Kreuz durch und hob mein Kinn stolz an.... Ich kann das.. 24 Tag des sechsten Monats. Beim Licht was habe ich nur getan..angewidert streife ich die Kleidung ab und springe in den See um mich zu reinigen.Immer wieder würge ich und unterdrücke den Drang mich zu übergeben.Ich schrubbe mein Gesicht und versuche den Ekel von mir zu waschen....am liebsten hätte ich ihn den Dolch zwischen seine Beine gestoßen doch hätte es meinen Auftrag gefährdet,so habe ich in seine Robe gegriffen und mir genommen was ich suchte.Gut das diese Frau dabei war und letztendlich entkamen wir.Ich falle nach hinten und lande unsanft im Wasser,tauche ab..Ein Kind am Ufer sieht mich merkwürdig an,ich schüttle mich als ich wieder auftauchte .gucke diesem Kind starr in die Augen,es muss wohl Furcht erregend ausgesehen haben denn es lief fort.So stehe ich da,die Wasserperlen gleiten meinen Körper entlang und es interessiert mich nicht..weg..die Wut,der Ekel..alles perlt ab,ich verdränge wieder. Wohin ich auch geh..wo ich auch steh..es geht weiter..immerzu..weiter.Zwei Tage noch dann kann ich endlich gehen..Die Sachen sind gepackt,das Gold beisammen nach heute. 27 Tag des sechsten Monats. Verflucht wieso habe ich gestern Abend das Schiff genommen um nochmal nach Sturmwind zu reisen.Ich hatte meine Vorräte vergessen,ohne die Kräuter und Mixturen wollte ich aber nicht weiter ziehen und da sie nicht in Theramoore war konnte ich meine Vorräte auch nicht dort auffüllen. Es lief alles schief..erst gestern die verspätete Anreise,dann das ich mir noch ein Zelt besorgen musste obwohl die "Wache" so erpicht darauf war es zu besorgen und dann das als ich am Hafen in Sturmwind ankam. Ich hätte weiter gehen sollen..so wie die letzten male auch als ich ihn sah..einfach weiter gehen sollen aber nein meine Beine wollten nicht als wären sie fest gefroren stand ich da und starrte ihn an...bis er mich bemerkte und anfing zu reden..innerlich wollte ich mich verschließen nicht zuhören,aber es funktionierte nicht..seine Worte sie finden immer einen Weg das ich zuhören muss..ob ich will oder nicht..und dann das..das erkennen ..es zerreißt mich..eine Hand legt sich um mein Herz und drückt zu..so feste das ich es körperlich spüren kann...am liebsten hätte ich ihn den Hals zugedrückt..ihn zum schweigen bringen wollen..meine Wut sie staut sich an..sie kriecht langsam aber stetig durch mein Körper..ich speie sie ihn regelrecht entgegen..sage Worte..die man..nie sagen sollte..aber ich wollte ihn verletzen..wollte ihn wehtun wenn nicht Körperlich so doch Seelisch.. Beinahe hätte er zugeschlagen ich hatte die Dolche in meinen Ärmeln schon fast gezogen doch hielt ich nur sein Handgelenk feste und..sein Blick drückte seine Wut auf mich aus..soll er mich ruhig hassen..wenn er es nicht schafft mich halten zu können so soll er nur noch das für mich fühlen..ich kann es nicht...das hat es mir heute wieder gezeigt..ich muss fort..weit fort. Auch wenn die Narben mit der Zeit mein Herz steinern umwebt, so ist es innen drin noch weich.. .Verdammt ich bin nicht so stark wie ich meine.. 7 Tag des siebten Monats. Die Reise brachte nicht das was ich erhofft hatte.Oder.. brachte sie mehr wie ich wollte..?Ich vertrage das Klima nicht..mein Magen rebelliert..Rakel meinte zwar das es auch andere Ursachen haben kann ..Seelische..aber ich will davon nichts wissen.,versuche wieder es weg zu drängen auch wenn es gut tat jemanden zu erzählen was in mir vorgeht.Ich hatte den Plan kurz nach dem Gespräch gefasst das es Zeit wird die Gruppe zu verlassen,ich bin eh nicht bei der Sache und wer vermisst mich schon..Niemand brauche mich..niemand verlässt sich auf mich..also kann ich alles hinter mir lassen und gehen..Gut..Rakel wird sicherlich traurig sein,doch sie wird es sicher geahnt haben als ich ihr sagte das ich nicht mehr zurück nach Sturmwind gehe...außerdem ist sie stark,stärker als sie denkt..Ich bin kein Mensch an den man sich binden sollte.. Ich mag keine Abschiede also beschloss ich das Lager zu verlassen wenn alle unterwegs sind..ich ließ alles zurück was mich an die Zeit erinnert hatte..alles was..mich ausmachte..Wenn man neu anfangen will,soll man Altlasten zurück lassen..und so wird Enai die Altlast dort in den Beutel bleiben den ich zurück ließ..und Centaine ?Die Zeit wird es zeigen wer ich sein werde.....ich mag schwach sein das ich nicht vermag das zu akzeptieren was ich nicht ändern kann,aber ich werde weiter machen..ein Schritt nach dem anderen.Es wird immer ein morgen geben..auch für mich.